Falling for you
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome a teen has a good shape life before Inuyasha comes and Kouga and Inuyasha later on makes a bet who will make Kagome fall in love with them please review!
1. Default Chapter

Falling for you  
  
~~~~Chapter 1; new students~~~~ It was 6:30A.M in the morning and Kagome was awake hearing birds chirping and people laughing and giggling she wore a tang top since it was too hot. Then a mini skirt that kind of matched the tang top then ate breakfast and walked to the school bus.  
In the school bus Kagome always sits with her best friend Sango her worse enemy is Kikyo who's the most popular also snobbiest girl in school. It just made Kagome too mad to even think about it!  
"Hey Kagome like my outfit oh I guess you don't!"  
(People laughing their heads off)  
"Well Kikyo you're the most stupidest and snobbiest person on earth (Gasp), so you better leave me alone and I won't bother you got it! "Hmph loser." Some people are popular and some are geeks and some are in the middle Kagome and Sango are popular so they have to sit in the front, but the people in the middle are like at the very middle seats. Last, but not least the geeks they have to sit way in the back because people thinks if they talk to geeks they become a geek.  
****************At school*********************  
Kagome and Sango attends to Shikon High school it's like heaven that's what they always say in their minds. Their friends are Shippo he's a fox demon ,but kind to people Mirkou is a guy who ask a lot of lovely ladies to become his girlfriend (which is really weird!) Last is Kouga who's a wolf demon and is in the middle he has a huge crush on Kagome he's claiming that she's his woman (WEIRD...) Kagome heard some rumors that two new students will come in first period which made Kagome think too much.  
"You know what Sango"  
"What?"  
"I'm wondering who those new students are."  
"Well we'll never know until first period Kag."  
(bell rings)  
"Catch you later in second period Kagome."  
"Yeah bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In first period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's first period is math and her teacher's name is Mr. Conor he spits too much so people have to go in the back.  
"People (spits) We have some new students (spits) their names are Inuyasha Kyota (spits) and Sesshomaru Kyota (spits)."  
Then two boys with sliver hair with golden eyes one of them had stripes and one didn't one of them wore a long punk jeans and a shirt saying "Rock n Roll!" One had a sliver jacket and white baggy pants. All the girls were saying he was H.O.T the boys were jealous even Kagome said H.O.T.  
"Well Inuyasha (spits) you sit next to Kagome (spits) and Sesshomaru (spits) you sit next to Kouga (spits)." Kagome blushed even Inuyasha did.  
"Now let's start the session (spits) blah blah blah blah blah blah." Kagome was too busy looking at Inuyasha and their future together.  
"What! Together I can't make him love me like that!"  
~~~~~~~~~~Bell rang~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sango help me! I'm in love with the new student!"  
"What! Kagome-chan what's his name and why you like him."  
"Ok his name is Inuyasha Kyota he sits next to me in math and I like him by his looks and his personality kind of (takes breath)."  
"Ok Kagome that's weird you fell in love with him."  
"Well yeah."  
"I'll tell you what's the plan about it after second period ok."  
"Ok."  
"Now let's go to Band before we miss it!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Band Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In band class Kagome plays the flute and Sango plays the clarinet and. INUYASHA!? How come he's here says Kagome in her mind. Also her teacher's name is Mrs. Lee.  
"May I have your attention please we have Inuyasha who plays the trumpet and he'll join our band." When Mrs. Lee was talking she notice that Inuyasha had dog ears.  
"Kawii (it means cute) I'm dying to touch those ears!" Then they started playing a Christmas song which was Jingle Bells Kagome didn't miss any notes or Sango, but other people did including Inuyasha.  
"Well that was a start well look at the time it's lunch time class is over." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside eating lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I have an idea."  
"What is it?"  
"You know the prom dance is coming up right?"  
"Right so.?"  
"You can ask Inuyasha to go to the dance and he'll maybe go with you."  
"Great idea Sango, but how am I going to do that?"  
"Oh no I'm not going to do this!"  
"Come on Kagome this is the only way!"  
"Ok I'll do it huh! There he is." Then Kagome quietly goes to Inuyasha and without anyone peaking then she said.  
"Um hi Inuyasha"  
"Hi  
"Well did you know that the Prom dance is coming up?"  
"Yeah I know that."  
"Well I thought we can.."  
"Yes! I did it!"  
"What did you do it?"  
"He said yes."  
(both laughing and screaming)  
"Well this is my lucky day and nothing is going to go in my way!"  
  
Sorry I had to do that which was the spiting thing but I thought it was going to be funny this is from that's so Ravan Show. Well please review!  
DogsRule 


	2. Chapter 2: A Saturday break and a Prom

Chapter 2: A Saturday break and a Prom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's fancy mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome-Chan!"  
"What Sango?"  
"This isn't a big deal even though you're going with him can you chill?"  
"Why should I this is my very first time I ever had one"  
"Well maybe the prom isn't till 7:00! Right now is 12:00 A.M!"  
"Ok Sango let's go to the mall at 4:00P.M to go shopping ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Anyway who are you going with?"  
"Um... You'll SEE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu-Sess mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at Inuyasha's house and Sesshomaru's..  
"Sesshomaru! Why are you so angry just because of a prom night!"  
"Because.. I have to go to a prom night for no reason!'  
"Plus I hate it!"  
"C'mon Sesshy it's just one night."  
"Inuyasha! I told you a thousand time to not say what grandma says to me!"  
"Oh yeah well come and get me big brother!"  
(starts to fight in demon form) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
At the mall Kagome and Sango trys to find a cute dress to go on the prom night finally it was 6:00P.M and they both found a perfect cute dress to go to a prom night. Kagome chose a dress that was silky, white, and sliver dress with some beads on the bottom of it and Sango picked out a dress that was pink with white lines with it.  
"Ah! It's 6:30P.M! We can't make it!"  
"Don't worry let's go to my car to go fast!" ****************Inuyasha and Mirkou*************  
"Mirkou I look dopey and stupid in this tuxedo!"  
"Inuyasha, if you want to look nice for Kagome-Sama you have to wear something nice."  
"Well this suit looks dopey to me."  
"IF YOU DON'T WEAR THAT SUIT THEN YOU CAN GO WITH NO CLOTHES THERE!"  
"Fine Mirkou you win ,but I'm sure she's going to hate it." ~~~~~~~~~~At the front of the building~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where is Inuyasha and Mirko..."  
"Ah ha! You did ask him to go with you!"  
"Ok ok I give so I had a little feeling when you were talking to Inuyasha I went to Mirkou to go with me"  
"Weird..."  
Suddenly..  
A black long limo stepped at the building parking lot three people came out of the car it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Mirkou.  
"Inuyasha and Mirkou?!"  
"Sorry we're late girls." All the boys except Sesshomaru was wearing black tuxedo with a red bow tie.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha you look nice and handsome." (heart signs on the top of her head)  
"You too Mirkou." (Heart shapes in her eyes)  
"Well let's get going shall we boys."  
Then they went to the dance floor at least they were just in time for the slow dance the singer who was up on stage was singing "My Will"  
"My Will" (English version  
Quietly awakening.  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach.  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little distance"  
The way I see before me is blocked.  
  
If there is such as "Eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way...  
  
When the singer was still singing Inuyasha and Kagome was slow dancing (like they're a in a fancy ball) Even Sango and Mirkou except that they were in the middle of the disco ball! Then a familiar voice was saying something like..  
"Kagome where are you?!  
"Oh o! Inuyasha we have to go because..."  
(too late)  
"Hey what are you doing with my woman!?"  
(Music stop even singer!)  
"Your woman Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your woman!" Kagome also Inuyasha went fast so Kouga couldn't see them so they went outside (because Mr. Conor who spit too much was there, Kouga, and too too much hotness in there!) So they went to the back of the school instead they were watching the stars together.  
"Inuyasha don't you ever wonder how wonderful the stars are."  
"Yeah why?"  
"Sometimes when you wish on the big star your wish might come true."  
"Feh I know that"  
"When I wished on the star that I could fit in here."  
Then they did a passionate kiss and Kouga came in the scene looking for Kagome and saw them kissed he got really mad so he went inside angrily.  
Sango fell asleep drinking too much punch except Kagome didn't so Kagome said good bye to Inuyasha and the others while Kagome made a sleeping bag for Sango to sleepover then Kagome wrote this in her diary.  
Dear diary,  
Today I kissed Inuyasha my love life I think I like him now he maybe ruff in the outside , but he's really soft and nice in the inside which is good news I always wanted him to notice me. I hope Monday is better than this almost good so far day well got to go.  
Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi  
Then Kagome went to sleep very tired and happy.  
  
Well here's Chapter 2 I couldn't write it yesterday because I watched "What a girl wants" Also "Agent Cody Banks yesterday I cried too much and I ate too much CHOCOLATE! Well stay tune for chapter 3: The fight!  
DogsRule 


	3. Chapter 3: Cheerleading tryouts and a fi...

Chapter 3: Cheerleading and a fight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's mansion~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an ordinary day like always birds chirping and.. WHAT'S THIS!? INUYASHA!  
"Why is he here?" Then she hurried downstairs wearing a short pants and a tang top (like always!) When she went downstairs she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to pick you up to go to school"  
"Demo (it means but.)"  
"Come on hurry up and let's go!"  
"Ok Inuyasha just let me get my bags and stuff."  
"Fine." Finally Kagome got her stuff so they went to his limo in the limo both were talking about their favorite stuff to do like Inuyasha likes to fight with Sesshomaru. Kagome likes to write stories they had one thing in common which was reading the "Harry Potter's book." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shikon High school~~~~~~~~~~  
So they arrived at school Kagome was thinking she forgot something.  
"KAGOME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!" She couldn't think of anything so she went inside cheerfully since it was Monday cheerleading tryouts was on so Kagome went to go in to try out.  
"Ok first up Kagome Higurashi!"  
"Shikon is the homes of the ball of SHIKON NO TAMA! So let's cheer to the jewel of.. Four SOULS!"  
"Well Kagome you were. AWESOME!"  
"You're on the team."  
"Not so fast."  
"Kikyo you didn't sign up though."  
"So what?"  
"Hit it!"  
(Messes up a lot!)  
"hahahaha!"  
"Kikyo you were HORRIBLE!"  
"Kagome did better than you!"  
(Then all the cheerleaders hold up Kagome)  
"Kagome I'll get you someday!" This made Kikyo get a very dirty look and smiling and a evil laugh (SCARY!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunchtime~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Sango I'm sorry you got left behind."  
"It's ok Kagome it wasn't your entire fault you went with Inuyasha."  
(Hugs each other and Kagome blushes)  
I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?" **************Hallway**************  
Meanwhile... "Inuyasha I saw what you did with Kagome last night you stupid head!" "Well Wimpy wolf why don't you try to punch me."  
(Kouga tries to punch Inuyasha but.)  
"INUYASHA! NOOOOOOOOO!  
(Kagome protects Inuyasha and Kouga punches Kagome on accident)  
"KAGOME!!!!!" ******************Few hours later****************  
Kagome wakes up at has a cast on her head she found out she was at the hospital then she found a note which said this.  
Dear Kagome, I heard you liked sunflowers so I thought this would make you feel much better when you get out of the hospital hope you feel better!  
Love,  
Inuyasha  
"Hope Inuyasha is not hurt from Kouga though." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback when Kagome was hurt~~~~~~~~~  
"Fool look what you done you made Kagome hurt!"  
"Well it wasn't my fault you hurt your own woman."  
"Kagome-Chan!"  
"Kagome-Sama!"  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha we'll be right back when we get her to the hospital."  
"Um 911 people we have an accident in Shikon High school please send in an ambulance right away!"  
"Kagome I'm sorry you got hurt from Kouga I'll never let this happen again the truth is about you is I love you please forgive me for what he did to you."  
"You didn't need to protect me from him he's just a wood weight person please Kagome forgive." (Tears come out)  
Then Kagome realized that she heard him say that is it true he loves her or is it just a joke? (She blushed on this one)  
"We'll never know if he loves me or not."  
Said Kagome who was confused about it.  
  
Well here are number 3 of Falling for You. Well Sango didn't wake up till Monday morning (lol) well here's the preview of the next chapter though.  
"I bet you can't make her fall in love with you first."  
"Well I bet if at the end of this week you have to make her fall in love with you"  
I got to go now Jan Ne! 


	4. Chapter 4: A bet and an article?

Chapter 4: A bet and an article!?  
"Miss. Higurashi three visitors are here for you."  
"Kagome! Kagome-Chan! Kagome-Sama!"  
"You guys I'm okay I just broke two of my legs."  
"Well that's still bad though."  
"I just have to see if it's serious or not"  
"Okay well Inuyasha told us to give you these chocolates"  
"Wow thanks."  
"He looked sad when he saw you like that."  
"I know."  
"Miss. Higurashi we might need your friends to go we're going to do the X-ray."  
"Well call me if it's serious"  
"Yeah I will"  
(Hugs each other)  
"Bye you guys!" When they were gone Kagome still was thinking about Inuyasha what he said and thinking if he likes her.  
"Well now let's do the X-ray"  
"Oh my."  
"You might need the cast for 3 weeks it's very serious."  
"NANI!"  
"I can't I have cheerleading practice what if Kikyo goes and."  
"Hold on honey tell your friends you need some time."  
"Oh fine." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At school (With a wheelchair) everyone gossiped about the fight the other day it looked serious to Kagome's thoughts though when she went to the cheerleading class she talked to the squad that she needed some time.  
"Well I guess we can since the competition isn't till 4 weeks later I guess we can practice for 1 week before it does well give us some routine and we'll figure it out."  
"Okay girls."  
"Kag you know Inuyasha has a crush on you!"  
"No he doesn't. Besides he isn't like doing a bet or something." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's locker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Okay Dogface here's a bet if we make Kagome fall in love with you or me wins the loser wears a sign saying my name is Mr. Poopy head."  
"Well do you think she's gonna fall in love with you. You hurt her remember!"  
"Are you scared then?"  
"You're on Kouga!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Newstand~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"I wonder what's on the newsletter."  
"What?!"  
"Kagome Higurashi had stopped the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha she got injured on both legs and in a wheel chair now."  
"Kagome it isn't that bad."  
"Not that bad!"  
"Look. I look like a freak in this picture!"  
"I think you should go home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome made a lot of routines before Sango called.  
"Hello?"  
"Kagome I have to tell you I think Inuyasha like you."  
"How about you're Mirkou"  
*Slience*  
"Hello?"  
"Beep beep"  
"She's gone." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"These are great routine Kagome!"  
"Triple 900 for the leader then someone holds her and some people on the sides put one arm up and one down by standing up. And then people go back to back on the floor at the end!"  
"Yeah I did that stuff at my old school."  
"Great we'll do this at the competition!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Um Kagome."  
"Yes Kouga let me guess you want to hurt me right?"  
*Slience*  
"Well go to class already!"  
"Kagome."  
"Yes Inuyasha."  
"I thought you wanted to um like go to the carnival with me."  
"Sure I'll go."  
"Yes now Kouga that wimpy wolf won't be in the way or make the bet!"  
Well got to go I might go camping at the end of August to September 1st well bye I'll post some later! DogsRule 


End file.
